Twilight Fanfiction Bella and Edward Pregnant
by Ali Adair
Summary: What will Edward and Bella do when Bella somehow becomes Pregnant? What will happen to her and the baby? How will Charlie react to the news?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Okay so this is my first Fanfiction and truthfully I am not that good so I apologize in advance for typing errors and the over use of words to say things. To catch you up on where we are going to be starting it is the beginning of Edward and Bella's' senior years. Nothing in New Moon has happened. This fanfic is RATED MA 18+ be aware of that._  
 _I hope you enjoy!:-)_

 **Chapter 1 Well there goes that**

Bella's POV

Ever since James attacked me Edward has been super over protective. I swear he barely lets me out of his sight. To be truthful it is getting pretty annoying some days I get to the point that I want to punch him in the face. Him being a vampire does not even explain how he is able to be so protective. Even when He is out hunting with Emmett and Jasper he makes Alice kidnap me. Don't get me wrong I love Alice but a girl can only go through so many makeovers.

When Edward is around I at least get to try to seduce him. This of course usually ends in him making a joke about my "raging human hormones" which I have to admit is a little true. Most of the other girls in Forks High School have either lost their virginity or are strict Catholics. And I Bella Swan have yet to seduce my boyfriend of a year, and let me tell you that is extremely embarrassing.

The rain is pattering against my window, great. Just another day in Forks. It's the last Friday before the start of our senior year and I have set all my will power into finding a way to get Edward into bed. God, why do his morals have to be so damn innocent. I even got Alice to keep him out of her head since he was having her watch.

The most important part of tonight is Charlie thinks I am staying with Alice and that Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all went camping. Leaving poor Alice all alone in that big house. If only he knew the one not going "Camping" was Edward. Edward is still not one of Charlie's favorite people. The fact that James set off after me right after our first date did not help. In fact it completely pissed Charlie off.

I think of everything I can that might make me look a little bit sexier for tonight, grab them, and throw them in my bag. Tonight is the night. That's when I hear the window slowly shut. Of course. I soon feel his cold hands which I have grown accustomed to wrap around me waist making me feel safe and at home.

"You ready to go?" he wonders, quietly against me neck. The feel of his breath on my neck gives me goosebumps. I inhale his scent wanting more. I don't understand how he has this much control over me.

"Yeah." I answered, as I turned and game him a quick kiss, "Now go start the car I will be out in a minute." He chuckled and climbed out the window. Once he was out I zipped up my bag and headed down the stairs. Charlie is sitting in the living room watching a recap of the baseball game and drinking a beer. Billy and him are going fishing tomorrow so that means he will be in La Push all day. So if Edward and I decide to go into town together, not that we would, Charlie won't be around to see. Even though he would eventually hear about it since no one in Forks knows how to keep their mouth shut about anything.

"Alice is here dad." I informed from the door way between the kitchen and living room, "I'll see you Sunday."

"Okay, Bells. Tell Alice I said hi."

"Sure thing."

A few moments later I'm out the door, In the driveway sits the silver Volvo and Edward sitting inside listening to some track he seems really into. I try my best but fail to keep a small chuckle in. Which of course ruins the moment because he hears me. This will definitely be the night, I think. He gives me a strange look as I climb into the passenger side throwing my bag over my shoulder and into the back seat. When I face the front again he is still giving me the same mesmerized look. "What?" I question, while checking to make sure I don't have anything in my hair or on my face.

"Seriously, what." I wonder.

He just chuckles and replies "It's nothing, you just look beautiful when it rains." Slowly but surely he pulls me in for a passionate kiss. When we finally break away he backs out of the drive way, and speeds down the deserted street.

Later that night I am laying in Edwards arms listening to one of his favorite CD's. I had ate and we have been talking for hours. Slowly I raise myself out of his arms and begin to straddle him. I give him a seductive glance. "Bella," he sighs, "are you really going to try this again."

"Well we're never going to get anywhere until one of us, and by one of us I mean you, breaks out of our 'I'm not going t-'" to my surprise, my words are cut off by him smashing his lips to mine passionately kissing me while pulling my body closer to his. I did it, I silently cheer inside my head. He puts one hand on my waist and flips me so that I am under him. My arms make their way to his shoulders pulling him down further to deepen the kiss while his hand drifts down to cup my ass. I can feel his erection against my wetness, but their are far too many clothes on us both. I don't even bother with the buttons of his shirt, god knows Alice will buy him another, before ripping it open. Once his shirt is gone he reaches his up from my ass to the hem of my shirt yanking it off me. He moves his kisses from my mouth to my jaw, neck, collar bone, slowly making his way down my chest and abdomen.

All that I can think about is how much I need him inside me. Sometime during the trail of kisses he lost his jeans. Teasingly I take off my shorts leaving me almost fully naked beneath him. Instead of him shedding another layer of his clothing he lets one hand go under my panties and the other under my bra removing them both. He then sucks around each nipple until the have peaked, causing me to moan. His left hand drifts against my clit and slowly begins to rub it between his fingers. That's when I realize what he is doing, and he thinks he's winning. Two can play at this game. I ungrasp one of my hands form the sheets and grab his length softly tracing the tip with my thumb.  
His breath hitches. "Bella." he moans. "If you keep that up I'm going to cum, and I need to cum inside you." I remove my hand from his dick and grip his shoulders pulling him into another session of kissing. After a few seconds he shoves is hardness into my center. My mouth drops open breaking our kiss as he begins to thrust. At first there was terrible pain but that quickly faded into pleasure. Our harmonious moans filled the empty house. I soon feel my orgasm coming, which he must sense because he begins rubbing my clit again sending me to the brink and over. Just after a cum so does he is warm seed filling me. After a few seconds he takes himself out of me and lays back in the bed. "I don't think I can ever let you leave now." he states.

"Good, I don't want you to." I laugh.

"What about Charlie," He questions, "won't he be suspicious when you don't come home from staying with 'Alice'?"

"Ugh. You're right." and with that we lay in silence while I slowly drift into unconsciousness. "I Love you."

"I love you too, Bella." He responds as he begins to hum my song.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So I don't know how well you guys liked the first chapter so please leave some comments it would mean so much to me. This chapter is going to be a month in advance from the last chapter like it says in the first paragraph. I hope you enjoy. I would like to give a special call out to _babesbraves_ for posting a review it meant a lot.  
P.S. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 2: Why are there two lines?

Bella's POV:

It has been a month since Edward and I began our extra curricular activities and trust me I love it. But, for some reason the past week I have been getting sick for absolutely no reason. Edward has asked almost a thousand times if I need to go to the doctor, what he doesn't get is he is going to get the same answer, No. The worst part is that I probably need to go, but then there are weird people in white cats sticking needles into your body, so no.

I'm supposed to go the Cullen's tonight for dinner, on Edwards request of course. Which did not go over well with Charlie. I mean it's not like everyone is going to be eating, I think they just like to have an excuse to use the kitchen. It is kind of funny how they have a kitchen in the first place, it's not like they eat that's up there with sleep and procreate. It can't happen.

Edward and Charlie have become a little closer. This is mostly to thanks because of the Homecoming game and dance. They both are trying to get me to go. Jess and Angela both invited me to go with them dress shopping in Port Angeles again, but Edwards response to that was somewhere around no way in hell. He was not going to let me because "Last time the fact that I found you was just plain luck." actually the fact that he found me was because he was being that creepy guy that has a crush so he stalks the girl. Instead he is sending Alice and I to Olympia which doesn't really make sense because Olympia is a bigger city. Who cares either way I am not looking forward to it.

I'm laying in bed with Edward after yet another fit of sickness when I hear Charlie yelling something about breakfast, and getting it while it's hot. I tell Edward to go get his car and meet me at my front door when he's back as I get up to go down stairs.

In the kitchen Charlie is sitting at the table filled with food ranging from eggs and toast to breakfast pizza with, sausage. As soon as I think the word the smell rushes my nose and another bout of sickness comes on. I almost don't make it to the bathroom before I lose what is left of my stomach contents.

After about five minutes when I am sure my stomach is done with it's games I head back down stairs. "Geeze bells, what has it been now a week? You sure you don't wanna go to the doctors?" All of a sudden I am seeing red. I don't even know why or what brought it on.  
"Would everyone just stop with all the doctors crap!" I yell, just as the doorbell rings. "Now excuse me that's my ride." I don't even look back to see Charlie's reaction. I just walk to the door and somehow startle Edward by walking out it. His Volvo is off and sitting at the end of the drive. "This damn car better be unlocked." I mutter not even thinking about the fact that Edward can hear me. Right after I hear the sound of the locks clicking out of place.

Cautiously Edward makes his way to the car. "What was that about?" he asks concerned.

"My dad thinks I need to see a doctor."

"Did you get sick again after I left?"

"Yeah."

"That's it we are going to the doctor." and with that he locks the doors and swerves out of the driveway.

"Edward I an not going into that Hospital." I argue as he tries to get me out of the car.

"The hell you aren't." he replies, just before he lifts me from the seat and carries me bridal style to the entrance. "Can I speak to Carlisle Cullen?" he asks, sitting me down in an empty seat.

"Of course he just finished his rounds I believe so I will have him right out to talk to you." the small blonde haired nurse says.

Ten minutes later Carlisle is walking through the doors and into the waiting room. "Edward, Bella, is everything alright?" he worries.  
"Yes I am f-"

Edward cuts me off before I can finish, "Don't you dare tell him you are fine. Carlisle she has been getting sick for the past week, one minute she's fine then the next she's over the toilet."

A old women a few seats away decides this is where she should chime in and says "Sure sounds like my first pregnancy." before turning her attention back to the television. I laugh, there's no way I could be pregnant, the only guy I have ever had sex with is a vampire. When I look up both Edward and Carlisle are giving each other serious looks.

"Bella why don't we get you in an exam room." Carlisle says, leading the way to exam room 3. No longer am I thinking about how it isn't possible, now I'm worried it is all too possible. Could I be pregnant? Once we are in the room and Carlisle has shut the door he starts questioning me.

"Last menstrual cycle."

"Last month, on the 5th."

"Any dizziness or seeming not to get enough sleep?"

"Not really."

"Okay, I'll be right back." he says before leaving.

"Edward, I'm freaking out." I say, "Is this even possible? Oh my God Charlie's going to kill me. I can't, I'm not ready to be a-a-a a mom." and then I'm sobbing. He moves from the chair and climbs into the bed pulling me into his chest.

"Bella, look at me. Love, if you are you're going to be an amazing mother. Charlie yes will be angry but it will probably be more focused on me." he murmurs in my ear trying to soothe me. Which I do have to admit is working.

After what seems like an eternity, Carlisle comes back with five pregnancy tests. "Bella I need you to take these in the bathroom down the hall." I sigh and take the tests I thought I was safe from ever having to use. Guess not.

Once I have taken the tests I walk back to the room. Edward is back sitting in the chair and Carlisle is sitting on the counter. I set the tests down side by side and join Edward in the chair. All I can hope for is this is some bug and that the tests will all be negative. The three minutes wait is up before we know it, and sure enough across the face of all five is either two pink lines or a plus sign.

Edward stiffens behind me, I know what he's thinking will this pregnancy be the same as any other or will it go fast, will it kill me? I turn and burrow my head in his chest letting the sobs escape my body while Edward holds me. Now one of my biggest worries is about telling my father that his 17 year old daughter is pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: well I know you guys are probably wondering what Charlie's reaction is going to be, and let me tell you now he is not going to be happy. Enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 3:Part 1: Charlie's Going To Kill You

It has been a week since Edward and I found out about the baby. So tonight we are going to our first OB/GYN oppointment. Let me tell you now the term "morning sickness" is a bunch of bullshit. I have been getting sick in the middle of the night, day, and randomly because of certain smells. Which Edward has been pretty good about expecially at school. He keeps an ear on the thoughts of those around me and when he sees me leave he follows to hold my hair.

Today I am very anxious about because we are starting an actual unit in P.E. so that means playing a sport. Everyone knows I am a danger to myself and others when participating in any sport. I either hit someone or myself with the equipment or trip over my own feet. It just depends on the day. Now everything is different though I am not the only one I have to think about, I have the baby. Which means I have to be extra careful not to stress my body or get hit with anything.

Charlie has already left for the station by the time I head downstairs and Edward has taken his place in the kitchen fixing the one thing I have been craving, Pancakes. He asks me how I feel and if anything seems less than normal with the baby. Which it doesn't. The rest he already knows since he has been staying over every night and driving me to and from school. We also talk about when we are going to tell Charlie, that's the one thing that scares me to death. Renee as well but there is not much she can do all the way from Jacksonville.

Once I have finished eating we make our way to the Volvo. By the time we reach the school the parking lot is already mostly full. The only close spot is next to Rosalie's red convertible, which is where we park everyday anyways.

We have barely parked before I begin to feel the now familiar nausea creep up. I close my eyes and breath in and out trying to keep the nausea at bay.

"Bella," Edward worries, "are you okay?" I nod and hold up my finger signaling for him to give me a minute. The nausea passes eventually and we head onto the campus of Forks High School which will be my living hell as soon as people find out. My first period class is Calculus, my favorite and least favorite, which keeps the baby out of my head for at least the hour. Just like last year I am greeted by an over excited Jess. Her small body is barely containing her joy as I reach the only empty seat, which is unsurprisingly next to her.

"Guess what." she beams.

"What?" I start unenthused. She does not seem to notice that I really don't care, but I feel like by the end of this conversation she will.

"Well there's going to be a party down at La Push this weekend and I want you to come." Jess chatted with a suffocating amount of enthusiasm.

"What day this weekend?" I ask trying to sound even the least bit curious.

"Saturday."

"Oh, well Edward and I have plans, So I can't."

"Maybe, you both could go." she suggests. "Come on Mikes even getting a Keg."

"I think we will just try to go to the next one. "I declared ending the conversation. The hours flew by and before I knew it I was in line for

lunch. I was almost to the window when the smell sent me almost running to the nearest bathroom. Not even a minute later Edward enters the ladies room. The feel of his cold hand on my forehead makes me feel so much better. His other hand holding my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, so sorry. "He trembles, pressing kisses to the back of my head. What confuses me is why he is apologizing.

"What are you apologizing for?" I question leaning back to press my body into his.

" I did this to you." he states, "I should ha-"

"Stop." I demand, cutting him off, "It wasn't only you. But you are not going to keep apologizing for the next nine months or whatever."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Can we just go home?" I wonder tiredly. He simply pulls me up from the floor and we slip unnoticed out of the bathroom.

Once we are in the safety of his car I begin stating the obvious, "We have to tell Charlie. He'll find out soon enough."  
"When do you want to tell him?" Edward questions.

I look at him, "I don't know, but right now I'm gonna puke." I dart out of the car and into the house managing to make it to the kitchen sink.  
After I am done I make Edward go to the Store just outside of town to collect me some saltines and ginger ale, because according to google they help with morning sickness.

When I hear the door shut I race down the stairs, but to my surprise it is not Edward. It's Charlie. So much for telling him after the appointment or never. Just as he is about to speak I'm saved by a rush of nausea.

"Bella, where do you think your going?" He scolds, obviously angry. But I was too preoccupied with getting up the stairs and into the bathroom to care. God I can't wait for this to be over. Once I am over the toilet I loose the remainder of my stomach contents. When I turn from the toilet I see Charlie's face creased with pure anger and disgust. He Knows.

"Isabella." he growls, "Tell me that you are not pregnant."

The sobs leave my body before I can stop them. "Daddy...plea...please. Don't be ma-" I stammer between rigid sobs that shake my body.

"What mad?" he roars, as I pray for Edward not to come back. "I want you out of my house NOW!" no, no this was not how it was supposed to be. I couldn't even meet his furious eyes as I walked to my room to collect my belongings. Charlie followed standing in the door watching as I packed. "Your truck stays." he hisses, crossing his arms.

"Fine," I yell, "but after this don't you dare come asking me if you can be a part of my child's life ever."

To Be Continued...


End file.
